


The Pinnacle

by Bearfeat



Series: Nothing is Sacred [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hatefucking?, Hatekissing?, Minor Beaking., Other, we'll see won't we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Papa Emeritus and The Puppet Master find themselves unable to see eye to eye regarding the ghouls, their previous encounter, and who reigns supreme.





	1. The Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I said this before on my tumblr, but I'll say it here again:  
> When it comes to *the current drama*, my fanfiction does not pick sides or pass judgement or try to make a comment about the whole situation. If people are being dissed in this fic it is just for the sake of the story. Fiction is a place to resort to when reality sucks, for instance when your Swedish dads are fighting.
> 
> Fap the pain away, children.

The shoes of Papa Emeritus III made an eerie screeching sound on the floor of his Devil’s church. It echoed in the hollow space. Incense burned, candles were lit. The breasts of a beautiful virgin, spread out on the altar bed, moved as she heaved in anticipation. Papa paced around the bed, letting his fingertips run over the wooden frame. The young woman had her eyes focused on him, but he didn’t meet her gaze. He looked at how she had positioned herself in a way that might seem confident to an untrained eye, but he knew was pure bluff. She wasn’t hiding her naked breasts from his view, but her fingers were trembling, cramped up in the sheets. She sought his gaze and was determined to keep it, but the white of her eyes was slowly turning red and there was a tremor in the corner of her mouth. Papa could hear how shaky her breath was. Her heartbeat sounded in his ears, and he could feel the heat coming from her body, as her blood surged under her skin. What a beautiful sacrifice she was.

 

The bed moaned when he lifted his robes and kneeled beside her. He took off his miter, held it in his hands, and finally met her eyes. She took a deep breath. Surprised, afraid, excited. He would have grinned at her if he didn’t feel so deliciously conceited today. He placed the headgear next to the bed and ran the gold nails of his gloves over the shoulder of the woman. She gasped, goosebumps running up her arm, her nipples hardening. He drew a red trail from her shoulder to her neck, past her jaw, and finally landing on her lower lip.

‘Kiss me, child.’ Papa said. The woman was shaking when she sat up and softly touched his cheek.

 

The first kiss could usually predict the rest of the ceremony, in terms of the expectations of the person being sacrificed. Papa knew how a sweet kiss could turn into complete submission by the sacrificed, how a passionate kiss could turn to doubt or the strong urge for release. Most of the time the virgin was just patient, anticipating Papa’s moves. Inexperience got them eager to learn.

This one held back when she softly grazed their lips together. Some people couldn’t wait to taste him. She repositioned herself, to sit more comfortably, and leaned in again. This time Papa slid a hand under her hair and pressed his lips against her more ungently. He learned she was a good kisser when she responded. Shyly at first, but as he parted his lips and she followed, more eager. With the hand stroking her back he felt her increased heartbeat.

 

He was looking forward to taking her for himself. He knew it was a selfish act, to be the patriarch of a construct such as this church, where sex was seen as praising Him, and inexperienced men and women gladly gave themselves to him. It was selfish to be the first one to touch them, to always make them think of him when they would indulge in these kinds of pleasures. To be their first, and therefore their complete association with sex for a long while. He could think of no greater pride.

Still kissing, he pushed her down to the mattress. He used his teeth to remove his gloves, and her eyes sparkled when he immediately ran his warm hands over her. She clawed her fingers in his robes now, her kiss more needy. Papa wasted no time and slipped a hand between her legs, marveling at the damp folds of her pussy.

 

The woman swallowed hard when he pushed one finger between her labia. He found more wetness now, and he spread it with his fingertips.

‘When was the last time you touched yourself?’ Papa whispered against her mouth. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts when he circled her clit with two fingers.

‘Th- this morning…’ she said in a hoarse voice. Papa allowed himself to smile at her.

‘Did you come?’

Her eyes were closed and her head lulled back into the pillow now, her lips parted. Her breathing stopped every time Papa slid his fingers along her slit, and he approached her entrance.

‘Yes.’

 

He teased his middle finger at her hole and to his relief felt he could use his fingers without hurting her. It was important to pay attention to their body, always, but the inexperienced in particular, he thought, as he slipped a finger inside her. Her gasp betrayed surprise and anticipation. Most of them carried a romantic idea of sex, especially their first time, and especially with him, but he knew the reality. Only seldom a virgin climaxed around his cock. He arched his finger, finding her sweet spot. He could tell by the way her nose scrunched up and she bit her lip. Luckily there were other ways to make someone come undone.

 

He pressed his lips to her neck and nipped at the skin. He sucked, and he sucked harder when he heard the woman’s response. He added a finger inside her, and he gently moved in and out of  her, spreading her heat, listening to the small gasps she made. Her hands wandered cautiously over his shoulders and down his robes. Papa grinned, and pulled away from her. She looked up at him as he lifted his robes and pulled them over his head, discarding them with one swift motion.

 

He watched with pleasure as her eyes trailed down, slowly, her gaze passing his collar bones, his nipples, his flat stomach, the trail of hair from his navel down to his…

Mouth agape, she stared at his hard cock.

‘You can touch it.’ He said. He watched from under his brow as she slowly reached out to him. She carefully traced her fingers down the underside of his length. He closed his hand around hers, adding more pressure, moving their hands slowly up and down his cock. She carried on this movement as he let go of her again.

‘Is this good?’ she asked him softly. He grunted theatrically. Enjoyed the pride briefly dancing in her eyes. He leaned over her, kissing her again. She kept stroking his length as he pushed her down into the mattress, but then he took both her hands and entangled their fingers. He took his time tasting her body, finding her sweet spots. She was glowing once he buried his face between her legs.

 

A small, doubtful moan passed her lips as he slowly circled her clit with his tongue. She reached down for his hand again, her legs shaking against his ears. He lapped at her again, receiving yet another sound indicating she didn’t know how to feel. Soothingly, he stroked her palm with his thumb. His predecessor didn’t completely agree, but Satanic sacrifices didn’t need to lack tenderness. Choir music welled up in the church and Papa could feel how the woman’s pulse increased. He knew he was well on his way to find her climax. He used a finger again, slipping inside easily now that she was soaking in her own juices and his spit. He picked up a new speed using his tongue and he could feel how she contracted unevenly around his finger. Her breath became even more shallow and Papa heard some high-pitched whimpers.

It took a while, but that didn’t surprise him. When her orgasm finally captured her, the sound of the choir music swelled, and candles flickered as she pulled her hands away from him, arching her back. Her skin bubbling in the hollow space. She was quiet, but the way she held her breath as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her were ear shattering. She grunted quietly when she came down from her high, and pushed his face away from her sensitive sex. The music in the church slowly faded away. Her eyes stood dark and lustful. The first steps on her path into darkness were taken. There was a short moment in which Papa felt a certain warmth towards her, but then the comfortable silence between them was broken by the sharp sounds of someone clapping his hands.

 

The woman yelped and pulled Papa’s robes from the floor to cover herself and Papa sat up, shaken, to find the source of the clapping.

‘Oh, well done!’ an unknown voice sounded. Only when the figure stepped into the light, Papa recognized him.

Suit impeccable, black, fingerless gloves softly cracking as the hands still clapped together. A leather mask covering most of his face, silver spikes reflecting what little light the candles casted. Purple lips visible through a tightly-cut hole, curled up in an ominous grin.

Papa pulled his robes off the woman and threw her the sheets instead. He quickly dressed himself, and when he rolled off the bed taking his miter, the look on his face betrayed no stirring in his confidence.

 

‘Puppet Master.’ He whispered coldly, ignoring the woman on the bed.

‘Actually, The Puppet Master is not here today.’ The masked man said. His voice did sound different, Papa noticed. Familiar, even. He opened his mouth again, but Papa interrupted him.

‘What do you think you are doing? You’re interrupting a sacred ritual.’

‘Ah, yes. I am familiar with them.’ The man popped his head around Papa’s shoulder and waved at the woman. ‘Hi, darling!’ He wiggled his fingers and smiled again, but Papa roughly grabbed his arm and led him down the aisle, towards the door.

‘Water!’ He hissed, but the other pulled himself free hearing that. ‘It’s Mercury now!’ he hissed back.

‘Oh!’ Papa feigned shock. ‘ _Mercury_! Why don’t you wait in _here_.’ He grabbed the other man’s arm again and unceremoniously pushed him inside a confessional. He slammed the wooden door shut.

 

Papa Emeritus took a deep breath and counted to three before he walked back to the altar bed.

‘I’m sorry, my dear.’ He said to the woman who now seemed to have dug herself into the sheets, leaving no skin exposed.

‘I am afraid we’re going to have to postpone your sacrifice.’


	2. The Father

Mercury blinked against the sudden light as Papa yanked open the door of the confessional.

‘Forgive me father, for I ha-’

‘Get the fuck out of here.’ Papa hissed. Mercury shook his head, as the smile on his purple lips faded. ‘No.’ he replied. Papa sighed, and stepped away, hands on his back.

 

‘I was looking forward to her.’ He said. His voice echoed through the empty church. Slowly, Mercury got up and paced behind him. He came to a halt a few paces after Emeritus.

‘Are you going to tell me why you broke into my church?’ the dark pope said. He waited. He felt the presence of the other man behind him.

‘You know why I am here.’ Mercury said. Now it was Papa’s turn to smile. He knew the other man wasn’t going to ask him for it.

‘I didn’t send for _you_.’ Papa spat out the last word. ‘I wanted The Puppet Master.’

 

‘Well…’ Mercury stepped around him to stand between Papa and the bed, and looked him in the eye. He seemed shorter than he had looked their previous encounter. ‘The Master doesn’t answer to an order from his inferiors.’

Papa looked down at his shoes, and shook his head. ‘Speaking of which…’ he chuckled. He met Mercury’s gaze from under his brow, and then suddenly moved his hands up and pushed him hard against both shoulders. Mercury stumbled back, a look of surprise in his eyes, and fell hard when his knees hit the frame of the bed. A loud thud sounded when he hit the mattress.

‘You don’t seem as feisty as when The Puppet Master uses you, Water.’ Papa said darkly, lifting his robes just as he had done a little earlier. He planted his knees on both sides of the other man’s hips.

‘My name-’ Mercury started, but Papa shoved two fingers into his mouth.

‘Shhh…’ the pope said. ‘People who break into my property don’t have a say in anything. But you knew that.’ He slowly grinded his hips down, and felt the purple lips wrap around his fingers. He grinned, but it sounded more dark than humorous. Mercury had closed his eyes.

‘How do I summon this Master of yours?’ he slowly slipped his fingers from between the purple lips, and to his displeasure, they curled up into that eerie smile again. The man underneath him said nothing.

 

‘You’re a good boy, aren’t you?’ Papa said in a low voice. He rolled his hips again. His erection from earlier had gone, but his cock was restless now, and he yearned for something that was denied him. ‘So loyal.’

Mercury’s eyes shot open. ‘What do you know about loyalty?’ he hissed. He didn’t struggle when Papa moved further up his body, shifting his weight, but he looked up at the pope with fire in his eyes.

‘All your ghouls were loyal to you.’ he continued. ‘All of them. And what did you do in return?’ Papa saw his lips curve into an angry stripe when he looked down at him coldly.

‘Hmm.’ Papa answered. ‘I must thank your Master for granting them, and me, such a lovely goodbye, shouldn’t I?’ He gasped theatrically, thrusting down into the man again. ‘We ended it on a high note, there in The Pit. Quite literally, for some of us.’

He grabbed Mercury by the jaw. ‘But how will we get your Master to join us?’ The man underneath him kept silent. Papa held him down, thinking.

 

‘Your Master must hate it when his toys are being taken away.’ He said slowly. ‘He thinks me inferior? Then I’m sure he’ll not like _this_.’ He slightly raised his hand and slapped Mercury’s cheek sharply. The sound of his glove on the leather quickly died out in the empty space, but it rang in his ears. He listened. Nothing changed. A rumble started in Mercury’s chest. He grinned, and his grin slowly transformed into a laugh, but Papa smacked him again, with his other hand now, and harder. It shut him up. Papa felt him panting underneath him.

 

‘Try all you like, Papa.’ Mercury said softly. ‘The Puppet Master is proud.’

Papa leaned close to him. ‘And what am _I_ , then?’ he said viciously. Mercury’s eyes shone as he looked up at the Papa. ‘Not a match.’ He said, that damn grin on his lips again.

‘We’ll see.’

 

His fingers clasped tightly around Mercury’s upper arm again, he dragged the man down a door behind the altar, and walked him through the hall. Mercury let him. Papa guessed he was instructed to do what it takes to fulfill his job of the day. Good. Because the pope sure would test him.

Unexpected to the former ghoul, Papa opened a door to his right and shoved him inside the room. Once he was used to the scarce light, he gasped audibly, and to Papa’s pleasure. On the floor before them two dark figures sat, kneeled, their hands bound behind their backs. Their eyes were closed behind their leather plague doctor masks.

 

‘S-sulphur…’ Mercury said softly. The Doctor didn’t move.

‘Sulphur.’ Papa commanded. The Doctor on the left opened his eyes. They were expressionless, and they looked up at the pope, past Mercury.

‘Salt.’ Papa said. The other Doctor opened his eyes, following the other. ‘Such good boys too, these ones.’ Papa turned to Mercury. He squinted his eyes fiercely. ‘Very susceptible for strong persuasion. I understand your Master recruited them. It’s so easy.’ He touched Salt’s shoulder. ‘Or maybe I am not as inferior as he imagines me…’

  
Papa let go of Salt and closed in on Mercury. Their noses were almost touching, and Papa knew he was getting the other where he wanted when his dark eyes flew from Papa’s right eye to his left. He felt pride, but somewhere he had hoped Mercury would put up more of a fight. He so enjoyed leading the man into submission.

‘Did your Master really think you’d be able to get these two boys back yourself?’ Papa made sure a feigned pity sounded in his voice.  Then, he sharply said: ‘Well?’

‘No, Papa.’ The voices of Salt and Sulphur sounded behind him in unison. Mercury held his tongue.

‘I think we’re going to need more than that.’ Papa whispered. ‘But that is okay. It took me a little more effort to persuade these two, I hadn’t expected any different of you.’ His gaze intensified. Papa heard how Mercury’s breath became more shallow, and felt how the cause was a mixture of fright and excitement. He quickly latched out and grabbed the other by the throat. Mercury closed his eyes and his shoulders tensed, but he did not fight back.

‘Down.’ Papa said. Slowly, Mercury sank to his knees.

 

‘Like these two, you have entered this church willingly.’ Papa said. ‘If you want to leave, you’ll leave now, but you’ll be leaving alone.’ Mercury looked up at him. No fear in his insolent eyes. ‘If you want to stay and try and win back your friends, you’ll do as I say.’ He brought his face closer to the spiked mask. ‘ _Exactly_ as I say.’

To his great pleasure, the purple lips curled up in a grin again, and Mercury opened his mouth. ‘Bring it.’ He said. In the eye contact that followed, Papa could sense he meant it. He dared him to give him his all.’ In one swift motion, Papa lifted his robes and grabbed his dick.

 

‘Let’s see if we’ll get your Master’s attention.’ He said in a dark voice. Before Mercury could react, Papa aimed, and a ray of his piss landed on Sulphur’s shoulder. The Doctor didn’t even blink as the yellow fluid splattered richly off his suit. Papa aimed for his chest, and then his other shoulder, and then continued to empty his bladder on Salt. Splatters landed on the long beaks of both men.

‘Mercury.’ Papa said. ‘Open your mouth.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks: yes, I DO enjoy writing this.
> 
> EDIT: goddamnit I just found out Mercury isn't Old Water and I hate how that fucks with my fanfiction. Maybe I'll come back later to change some things in this chapter.


	3. The Sacrament

Mercury opened his mouth, but he did it so hesitantly Papa struck him across the face again. It only made the glow in the eyes of the kneeling man stronger. Papa grabbed his jaw, and wiped the last drops of piss on the black leather mask.

‘Open.’ He said again. Mercury spread wider and Papa saw the shoulders of the man tense in anticipation of what was to come. Papa grabbed the back of Mercury’s neck and guided his cock into his mouth. He felt the man cringe visibly at what Papa could only imagine was the taste of urine lingering on his member.

The feeling of the inside of the other man’s mouth quickly called his dick to attention again, and he could feel himself growing harder as he started to move his hips forward, still holding a tight grip on Mercury.

 

Pap huffed softly as he grabbed Mercury’s spikes with two hands, thrusting harder as he felt his length grow. He could hear the other man gag, and grinned. Mercury kept his hands behind his back.

‘Either you are very loyal to your master,’ Papa said darkly, ‘or you’re a true masochist, Mercury.’ He licked his lips and watched how the kneeling man had closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing now that Papa’s hard cock was moving in and out of his mouth.

‘Look at me.’

Mercury blinked and opened his eyes. They were red, and teary. The pope loved how obedient it made someone look when they were made to hold eye contact from this position. Mercury’s tongue slowly came into play, and he hummed quietly, demanding a low grunt from Papa. The pope grabbed him by the neck and shoved his cock down Mercury’s throat, making the other man gag and cough, but he didn’t let go.

 

‘Look, boys.’ He said to Salt and Sulphur. The Doctors turned their eyes to him. Sulphur let his gaze drop to Papa’s stomach, and how Mercury’s face was pressed against it. Papa’s hand started to shake as Mercury recoiled, but only when the kneeling man grabbed Papa’s hips, he let go. Mercury pulled back, coughing as a gulp of spit fell from his mouth. The Pope grabbed his jaw. He waited a few seconds for Mercury to recover, and then touched his lips with the tip of his dick again. Mercury opened up, taking him in once more.

‘Suck harder.’ Papa commanded, and Mercury obliged. The pope sighed.

‘Good.’ He said. ‘You owe me this for disturbing that sacrifice. You owe me your mouth.’ Mercury hummed a response again, but Papa grabbed his head with both hands and started thrusting his hips hard. He pushed his cock far down Mercury’s throat and pulled back, and Mercury’s hands wandered from behind his back again, attempting to find balance in getting hold of Papa’s thighs.

 

‘I’m not loyal to the ghouls, you say?’ Papa heaved, thrusting. ‘What about your Master? Did he not send you here, knowing what I’d do? Did he not abandon you, the moment you set foot in my church?’

 

Again, Mercury ran out of breath soon. He moaned and gagged freely now on the rhythm of Papa’s thrusts, and the sounds he made only encouraged Papa more.

‘I’m going to come down your throat, Mercury.’ Papa grunted. ‘I’m going to make you taste all of it.’ He heaved, riding Mercury’s face. The spit of the man beneath him ran richly over his member. He could feel his balls tighten every time the other wined around him. Mercury squeezed his ass and Papa felt it to be an encouragement, and a rush of excitement ran through him, but Mercury stirred, and he moved his hands to Papa’s hips. He gave Papa a stubborn push, hands shaking.

Papa pulled out to grant the other his breath, and Mercury coughed loudly. Saliva dripped down in long strands from Papa’s cock. The kneeling man lifted his face to Papa, but then the pope saw his bloodshot eyes roll back and Mercury lost his balance. He swerved, his body going limp from asphyxiation, and the pope reached out to steady him. Luckily, Mercury regained consciousness immediately. He sat back up, moved his hands behind his back. He shook his head to sharpen his view and, breathing heavily, he focused on the crotch of the man in front of him. Tears rolled down his face, but he opened his mouth again.

 

‘I think we seem to have found the answer.’ Papa whispered. He guided his cock forward, running the tip over Mercury’s purple lips. ‘You’re a masochist.’ Mercury looked up at him, and stuck out his tongue. He slowly swirled it around the head.

‘What about you then, Papa?’ his voice as hoarse when he talked. He placed a long lick over Papa’s length. ‘Or did you forget that afternoon you shared with The Puppet Master?’

With that. Papa was reminded there was a reason Mercury’s mouth needed to be put to better use. Grabbing the spikes on his mask, Papa set him to work again. Mercury moaned theatrically now, unleashing Papa’s pride.

 

‘Salt… Sulphur…’ he breathed. ‘Watch… how I defile your friend.’ Salt and Sulphur both looked at Papa, and then at Mercury, who was eagerly moving over Papa’s cock. ‘Wat must your Master think, hmm?’ he hissed, his voice ragged now. ‘What must…’ his thrusting faltered and came to a halt, ‘your…ah… Master…’ he stood still, grabbing the base of his cock as Mercury sucked him off. Papa let out a loud sigh as he came. He filled Mercury’s mouth with his come, and then pushed the man off him. Stroking himself, he released more of his seed, and the thick, white spurts landed on the black gimp mask. Mercury gasped for breath, letting Papa’s come run from his mouth and down his chin.

Papa grunted loud, and pushed his cock past the purple lips a last time. Mercury whimpered. He fell back against the wall when finally Papa seemed to be done with him.

 

The pope straightened his robes. ‘Leave it.’ He said, when Mercury raised his hand to wipe his mouth. Slowly, he put his arm back down.

‘Ahh, it looks good on you.’ Papa said in a cheerful voice. He rumbled through his drawers and pulled out a piece of rope, along with some sort of green sack. He would bind Mercury’s hands too, and then see if the woman was still around for her sacrifice.

‘See this?’ he said, opening the sack. Grinning, he pulled out a black dildo in the shape of his predecessor, Papa Emeritus II. ‘Do you have any idea where this guy is going to end up tonight? Maybe Salt can give you a hint. Isn’t that right, Salt?’ He looked to The Doctor, but Salt gave no response.

‘Up.’ He said to Mercury, but the man remained seated. ‘Up!’ Papa said again, but still nothing. Then, Papa forcefully grabbed him by the front of his shirt to hoist him to his feet, but as he did so, he saw the look in Mercury’s eyes change. Or rather, the eyes themselves had changed. In one of them a red glow appeared.

 

‘You made a mistake taking these humans, Emeritus.’ Papa looked over Mercury’s shoulder. The voice seemed to be coming from the mouths of both Doctors.’

‘Did I?’ Papa responded. ‘Because I am not nearly done taking them, Master.’ He bended Mercury over his desk, chest down, and kneeled to bind his ankles to the legs of table. The man grunted, seemingly in between two worlds, as Papa bluntly lashed his feet to the wood. He just got round to Mercury’s left hand when the man started to move.

‘Easy.’ Papa said. He made sure his knots were tight and then took Mercury’s free hand. The man looked at him, one eye glowing red.

‘Puppet Master?’

He got a cold glare in return. ‘Emeritus.’ The Puppet Master said.

Papa feigned excitement. ‘Wow, it’s great to see you!’ he said.

‘What are your intentions, Emeritus?’  The Puppet Master said.

‘I wanted to speak with you, Master.’ Papa said. ‘I just needed to get your attention.’

‘Then why didn’t you pay me a visit, like last time?’ The Puppet Master smirked, even though a man bound to a desk and with sperm drying on his face didn’t seem to be in a position to act smug.

‘Because we’re doing this on my terms this time.’ A dark grin crept over Papa’s face. ‘But first, I will need your full consent.’


	4. The Unholy Ghost

The Puppet Master squinted and pulled his hand away from Papa’s grip.

‘Did I do something to displease you the last time we met?’ he said. Papa lifted his arm. A drop of his come very slowly ran down the gimp mask, and it threatened to end up in The Puppet Master’s eye. Papa carefully wiped it away with his thumb.

‘I’d just like to return the favor.’ Papa smiled. He ran his thumb down the mask, and pressed it to The Master’s purple lips. ‘You can always say “stop”.

The gaze Papa and The Puppet Master held was fierce. When Papa pressed his thumb against the other’s lower lip, he felt no resistance. Papa pressed past teeth, smeared the come over The Master’s tongue.

 

‘Sulphur!’ he said. ‘Stand!’

‘Sit, Sulphur!’ The Puppet Master commanded. The Doctor had started to move at Papa’s order, but came to a halt when The Master spoke, and now he sat there in a crouch-like manner, his legs uncomfortable under him. He whined pathetically, unsure of who to listen to. That was the first time Papa had ever heard him make such a sound

‘Stand!’

‘Sit!’

Papa pressed his thumb back into The Master’s mouth and looked at him viciously, ignoring the sharp glow of the red eye.

‘My church. My rule.’ He said. Again, The Puppet Master did not resist nor cooperate. ‘Stand.’ He immediately felt tension in The Master’s tongue, but he pressed his thumb down, hard, getting a hold of his jaw. _Sit_ was what he would have said, but now that Papa got such a stern hold on him, the sounds leaving his throat were muffled and incoherent. Sulphur rose to his feet. The pain in his legs was clear when he stretched uneasily. Papa failed miserably in trying to hide his triumph.

 

With his free hand, he beckoned Sulphur to come over. He moved aside, still keeping his thumb in The Master’s mouth.

‘Kneel.’

Papa guessed Sulphur had a pained look on his face when he sunk to his knees again. The Doctors had been kneeling for hours. They had been good.

‘If I take my hand away from you, will you remain as you were?’ Papa turned to The Master. He got no response. Slowly, he pulled the thumb out of the other man’s mouth. The Puppet Master kept his teeth parted, waiting.

 

Papa’s heart raced with pride when he reached out to The Doctor kneeling beside him. He took the beak of his mask between his fingers and held it loosely. He knew the man would follow if he instructed him to do so.

He guided The Doctor toward The Master, leading the tip of his beak between The Master’s teeth. The Puppet Master clenched his free hand around the edge of the desk as the beak was guided further inside.

‘Push.’ Papa said gently. Sulphur pushed his beak deeper into The Master’s mouth. Papa stood up.

 

The point was not to make the man, tied to the desk, physically uncomfortable. How much as he loved to see someone choke, this was just a symbol of dominance. He had already filled this mouth, hitting the walls of his throat. Even if the body was now possessed by a bionic entity, the flesh must still remember. He had told the master he wanted to speak with him. He didn’t necessarily mean to have a dialogue. The teeth of the man in the spiked mask slightly marked the leather beak as his jaw relaxed.

 

‘So, Puppet Master.’ Papa said, running his fingertips over the shoulder, the curve of the back of the man on the desk. ‘You sent these two into my church, and you have them warn me. They say I am proud, and it doesn’t suit me. They say I am consumed by greed. You have them utter these words to me, and you expected what, exactly?’

His fingers ran over The Master’s ass and he smacked it hard. Papa imagined the bite marks in Sulphur’s leather beak were deeper now.

‘You care about the ghouls? About their fate?’ Papa took both ass cheeks in his hands and squeezed. He always appreciated a firm and round behind. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of the other man’s suit, tightening the fabric about The Master’s torso, and whispered viciously: ‘Then you shouldn’t have taken them from me.’

 

The Puppet Master moved, but then stopped. He waited.

‘I gave them everything.’ Papa mumbled. As he moved more of his weight on the man bending over the desk, he let his hands wander around his hips. It took some fussing before he reached The Master’s belt buckle, but he managed to find it, and get it undone. As he noticed The Master’s breath quicken, he stripped his pants down to his knees. Teasingly, he traced his nails over the boxer shorts now exposed to him.

 

‘Puppet Master.’ Papa said, his voice cool. ‘In the drawer to your right you’ll find lubricant. You’ll want to hand me that.’

The Puppet Master didn’t move. Papa dove his nails deeper into the skin of his buttocks, pulling them down, and dragging the underwear along. The fabric fell down The Master’s legs, and got stuck at his knees, and the skin of the man showed red stripes.

‘Puppet Master.’ Papa sounded cold now, frosty. Slowly, he bended over the other man, and grabbed the Phallus Mortuus off the desk. He made sure the dildo swung before the eyes of both Sulphur and The Puppet Master. He pressed the silicone tip against The Master’s ass cheek. A rumble came from the man under him, and The Master reached over the edge of the table with his free hand, finding the drawer.

 

Papa let out a throaty laugh when The Master slammed the bottle of lube hard on the table. The sounds echoed through the room. Papa took the dildo away from The Puppet Master’s ass and held it over the table. He poured the lubricant over it, making sure the substance spilled richly on the table, near the faces of both The Master and Sulphur. The wet dildo shone in the scarce light.

 

He pressed at The Master’s hole again. The man strained, but didn’t make a sound. Papa could tell this body was experienced and the non-human intelligent entity possessing it had the self-control and dedication to soon give way. Papa increased the pressure as the tip of the Phallus slowly slid inside, The Master’s anus spreading. The muscle stretched and closed eagerly around the face of Papa II, his shoulders, the chasuble. The Puppet Master’s skin turned red. Papa could feel his heartbeat clearly as he placed a hand on The Master’s back. His hands were damp from the lubricant. Papa ran them over the shivering butt cheeks when the dildo had filled up his hole nicely. Gradually, the rubbing turned into a massage. The dildo moved a little and The Master made the slightest noise as Papa kneaded his ass, lower back and thighs.

 

‘I’m glad you’re enjoying this.’ Papa said, voice hoarse. ‘Salt? Stand.’

The Doctor moaned painfully as he struggled up, the tied hands behind his back an inconvenience in this action. Papa showed no remorse with him: as soon as he got to his feet Papa took his beak and roughly pulled him down to kneel next to him. He pressed the tip of the beak to the small piece of dildo still sticking out The Master’s ass.

‘Stay.’ Papa commanded. He took his hands off the bodies, steadily. The he stepped back.

 

What a lovely scene did he create. The Master, tied to his desk and spread at his mercy, his ass filled with Papa’s regalia. Both ends covered by his own servants, albeit converted. Papa wished he could have watched this spectacle even longer.

‘If you gentlemen will excuse me.’ Papa cleared his throat. ‘I’ve got some unfinished business I need to tend to. I won’t be long.’ Right before he closed the door behind him, he turned back. ‘Don’t you dare move.’ He said in a calm voice.

 

 

The Virgin hadn’t wandered off far: he was able to trace her scent in the castle. She was very willing, and so ready when he touched her again. The disturbance had disappointed her. She had been looking forward to his body too.

‘Why don’t you try and guide yourself onto me, _bella_.’ He said to her. She bravely straddled him, her eyes rolling back in surprise and pleasure as he caressed her soft body with his fingers.

‘Take your time.’ He said. ‘Slowly.’

He felt her tightness as she gradually engulfed him. Because he gave her the time she needed, she experienced no more than a slight discomfort. She was even a little surprised when her ass touched his thighs. He held his arms out to her, and held her tight as he rolled them over.

‘I’ll make you feel good, I promise.’ Papa whispered. ‘You can always say “stop”.


	5. The Pinnacle

The woman moaned beautifully under him as he slowly moved inside her. He closely watched the many expressions on her face, telling him to move faster or to move more gently. Soon, hopefully, she’d find the means to communicate her desires, but for now he went with the sounds he demanded from her throat and the way her eyes rolled back when he hit that certain spot inside her. He prided himself with his experience with the inexperienced.

He pressed a wet kiss to her neck and she moaned again, louder. Her voice was hoarse and close to breaking. The woman seemed fragile as glass under his hands and her fingers darted aimlessly over his back. Her vulnerability stirred something in him. He knew he could postpone his climax for as long as it had to take, but he was silently wishing for her end now. He looked at her, and how she closed her eyes to focus on feeling him.

‘Does it hurt?’ Papa whispered. There was a tremor in the woman’s lips when she spoke.

‘It did a little, at the beginning... but now…’ She sighed. Papa tangled his fingers in her hair.

‘It feels good?’ He moved deeper, touching her cervix, and the woman, who had just opened her mouth to answer, stagnated. Her mouth remained agape and her breath staggered, then fastened as he thrusted a little harder and deeper. Sweat started to pearl from her face and chest.

‘Yes?’ Papa said in a low voice, but he didn’t need verbal affirmation of what he could so clearly see was positive. Her thighs vibrated against his hips as he moved, and it took his all to hold it in, to carry her over the precipice and follow. They could even come together if he timed it correctly and managed to pick up every cue.

 

‘P…Papa.’

The pope grunted in return, his eyes pressed shut, eagerly longing for her tightening and the faltering of her body.

‘P… pa…’ Papa never felt this cumber in holding back his orgasm. He looked at her, hoping to see her end approaching, but was struck by what he found.

 

A familiar, purple smoke emitted from her opened mouth. Her gasps sometimes blew holes in it, or made it twirl, but it was there, and it came pouring out of her.

‘Papa!’ she screamed. She arched her back so firmly she lifted them both off the mattress, and he kept fucking her through her orgasm, even though he was disturbed by what he saw, and even more so by what it meant. Her shouts echoed through his church as she voiced her climax, loudly, desperately. It just kept on going. Papa was torn. He would never deny her this, especially since they both had been looking forward to this for so long, but he didn’t want his orgasm to be demanded by The Puppet Master. Papa didn’t know how he did it, because he was still bound to Papa’s desk in another room. He couldn’t stop until the woman had come down from her high.

Just when he thought the trembling of her body ceased, and he would soon be released from his duty, he felt something he had only felt one day, some time ago. He felt the thick, buzzing cloud inside him. It twisted into his heart like a corkscrew. It filled his chest with the dark light and it made his lips tingle and swell.

‘No…’ Papa managed to utter, but the cloud crawled down to stroke his member. The woman panted, exhausted, and her moans of pleasure stretched as Papa fucked her harder, fighting the purple smoke, but at the same time unable to stop it. He came hard, digging his nails into the sheets beside her, emptying himself with each last shivering thrust. His body cramped up, and he landed face-down in the pillow beside her, pushing inside her one last time with a loud roar. When the cloud finally evaporated, he sobbed freely.

 

‘Papa?’ The woman gently touched his hair and kissed his ear.

‘I’m sorry.’ Papa whispered. He swallowed, wiping his face. ‘It’s just that…’ the woman’s eyes shone. Her cheeks were red. She emitted a warm glow. ‘That was really something.’ Papa said tenderly.

‘I could never have imagined it to be this good.’ A blissful smile danced over her face. She wiped away a last tear rolling down his cheek.

Papa didn’t know how to smile at that remark. Slowly, the afterglow of sex left his body and he started to feel anger. The Puppet Master had managed to take this from him too. He pressed their foreheads together, because he didn’t want her to see the look on his face.

 

 

 

‘The scourge is a useful flogger for a method of torture used from the oldest times. A tool crafted for punishments if the punisher intends to be very… _clear_.’ Papa said, hardly maintaining the cool in his voice as he entered the room where the three men were tied down. He cracked the whip and was pleased to see The Master, Sulphur and Salt flinch.

‘In the Middle Ages it was mainly used on unfaithful wives and other women ahead of their times, and later on the unfortunate ones who were kept as slaves in the Americas.’ He cracked the whip once more, and the many tails seared through the air. He sniffed loudly. ‘It stinks like piss in here!’ A dark chuckle came from his throat.

‘The scourge was used to skin ones back. Beside the pain, it would send a message to everyone who got to see its effects. And to enhance these effects, the tails were soaked in a solution of salt and sulphur, dissolved in water.’ He had been carrying that small fact around with him for ages.

Papa gave Salt a sharp push and the man tumbled down, no longer pressing his beak against the Phallus Mortuus sticking out of The Puppet Master’s ass. He remained on the floor, and slowly stretched his legs. Papa roughly pulled up The Master’s suit, exposing his back.

‘Sulphur.’ He growled. ‘This will leave some marks in your beak I fear.’ He raised his flogger, but when he meant to bring it down, The Puppet Master snapped free from his bounds as if they were nothing. He grabbed Papa’s wrist, but cried aloud when the separate strings of the scourge still sharply snapped around his torso. Sulphur fell back against the wall. In a glance, Papa saw the pain in his eyes as he slowly attempted to stretch his legs too.

 

‘I was doing that poor girl a favor.’ The Puppet Master grunted through his teeth. With his free hand he reached around himself and carefully pulled the dildo out. Papa pulled away from his grip and lashed out again, but The Puppet Master quickly walked up to him, again feeling the tails wrap around the skin of his torso, but Papa never had the chance to actually swing it hard. The Master grabbed Papa by the throat and pressed the dildo to his lips.

‘Open.’ He said. Papa could see the red eye glow dangerously now. ‘Open!’ The grip on his throat increased and Papa struggled to get the man off of him. He clamped his hands around The Master’s upper arms, but the dildo was already pushing between his teeth. Papa finally opened his mouth, so he could spit it out the moment The Puppet Master let go. The lube made the Phallus slide in all the way to the back of his throat, and then easily slid out again. It made a wet sound on the floor. Papa coughed and saw how The Master pulled up his pants. He lunged himself at the man, pressing him against the desk, preventing him from tidying his clothes, but The Master grabbed a fistful of Papa’s hair and pulled him down, attempting to press his face against his crotch.

 

Papa growled and pulled himself free, feeling how The Master’s claw pulled out a rich amount of his hair. The Puppet Master stumbled back, but he lost his balance as his pants were still around his ankles. Papa balled his fist and gave him a sharp punch in the face mid-fall. The Master’s arms flailed, and looking for something to get a hold of, he grabbed papa’s robes and pulled him down with him.

‘You bastard!’ he roared, struggling to get on top of Papa. He bumped his knee to Papa’s crotch, making the dark pope squeal in pain. He used the momentum to finally pull up and fasten his trousers. He looked up, but Papa had balled his fists again and another blow hit him in the chest. Gasping for air, The Puppet Master clawed his hand over Papa’s face, but Papa’s hands closed around his throat and with immense strength, Papa got up and lifted him by his neck. The look on his face was terrifying. The Master kicked his legs, but Papa screamed and threw him against the door. It cracked loudly when The Master’s body hit the wood. He could feel it splinter and moan and before he knew it, the door broke in half and he landed outside in the hallway. Somewhat dazed, he looked around him.

 

‘You took them!’ Papa yelled like a madman as he stepped through the door after him. He grabbed The Master by the collar and hoisted him to his feet.

‘You took everything!’

‘You are blinded, Emeritus!’ Finally, The Puppet Master could call on some new strength in Mercury’s body and he roughly shoved Papa away. The man hit the wall behind him, but it didn’t seem to faze him and he swung his fists at him again. The Puppet Master dodged the blows.

‘Salt!’ The Master shouted, kicking Papa effectively in the shin.

‘Salt!’ Papa immediately echoed. ‘Sulphur!’ He used his full body weight to wrestle The Master to the ground again. He wanted The Doctors to see who was inferior now. It would have worked if, right before they stepped through the door, The Puppet Master hadn’t called back the purple fog.

 

As Papa felt The Master struggle less and less under him, an evil grin washed over his face.

‘Good.’ He said darkly. ‘Good boy.’ He cackled loudly, but then he felt something between his shoulders. It was a slight pressure, that trailed up his neck and into his hair. The cool leather of Sulphur’s beak made his skin crawl once it reached the crown of his head.

‘Oh.’ Papa said softly, as his heartbeat calmed and the adrenaline seemed to fade from his body. He looked down at The Puppet Master. His villainous purple lips curled up in a wicked smile. Papa’s heart skipped a beat. He was unsure what was happening to him. The desire to fight The Puppet Master was still very much there, but what was a fight if you couldn’t appreciate your opponent’s beauty every once in a while? Papa remembered the kiss they first shared in The Master’s torture chamber. Only now he realized he craved for it again. He raised his hand and slapped The Master’s face as hard as he could.

‘Ah!’ The man shouted. He pushed hard, but Papa remained on top of him. He struck The Master again. This time, The Puppet Master struggled free from his grip. He wasn’t sure if it was because Papa let him, but he escaped from his grabbing hands and ran down the hall.

‘Sulphur! Salt!’ He yelled. He would get them out.

 

The Puppet Master had set one foot in the chapel when Papa jumped on him, attempting to drag him down again. But The Master remained standing and firmly pounded his elbow into Papa’s stomach. Papa’s grip on him loosened, allowing him to turn around and punch him in the face. He raised his fist again, but he saw how Papa panted, fire in his eyes, but his hands beside his body. Out of breath, The Puppet Master lowered his hands too. They stared at each other, ignoring The Doctors walking into the church. Slowly, Papa clawed his fingers into The Master’s collar again, but this time it wasn’t done harshly. He walked the man backward, leading him to the bed once more. The Puppet Master obliged Papa’s unspoken question and sat down on the bed, sliding back over the mattress to allow Papa to kneel beside him. His eyes went from Papa’s green eye to his white, then his lips. He knew what Papa wanted. They all wanted it. One hit could make a human -even a half human-  addicted, if they would just remember the taste. Papa’s sigh was almost desperate when The Puppet Master slid a hand behind his neck and pulled him in.

 

Papa’s hands tugged at The Master’s clothes, but he made no attempt to undress him. He didn’t care about his semen, still spread over the spiked gimp mask, when he closed his hands around The Puppet Master’s face. A calm seemed to overtake both men as they kissed. Painted lips slid over one another without haste. The Master gently pushed Papa down into the sheets, deepening the kiss as Papa’s lips parted. Papa stirred as The Master grinded his neglected dick against his thigh, and he rolled them over, grabbing The Master’s wrists and pinning them over his head. The Puppet Master smiled, and meant it this time.

‘Give it.’ Papa whispered, kissing him again. He placed some wet kisses down his mouth and over his mask, and bit his neck. The Master moaned softly in surprise.

‘Come on, do it.’ Papa said softly. He let go of The Master’s wrists, but the man held his hands above his head. A soft glow came from his red eye when he bucked his hips, poking his erection into Papa’s stomach. A slight grin came over Papa’s face now too. He unfastened The Master’s pants. Sliding his hand inside, he leaned over the other man again, demanding the kiss now, pushing his tongue against that of the other. Papa didn’t grant him his breath immediately when The Puppet Master gasped under his strong grip. He made him call on the purple fog first.

‘Why do you want it so bad, Papa?’

‘Shut up.’ He said it breathlessly, because the buzzing cloud was pouring down his throat now.

‘If this is what you want you can just visit… and ask.’

‘No.’

‘Why?’ The Master grabbed him and rolled him to his back again. He thrusted down, making his erection rub up and down Papa’s hip. Papa didn’t respond. He had closed his eyes again, and established a firm hold on him. He slid their tongues together, and somehow even their kiss bled into a battle for dominance. The Puppet Master kissed him harder as he grinded against him. Papa pushed hard against his tongue, pushing inside him further. Both his arms locked around The Master’s head, he kept kissing him, even when The Master grunted loudly and tried to break away for breath. And The Master kept reciprocating, as Papa kept drinking from the buzzing cloud and as he finally came apart.

 

 

 

‘Look how hard they both are.’

The men were both spread out on the altar bed, and made sure they weren’t touching.

Papa lifted himself to rest on his elbows, and looked at Sulphur and Salt, who were standing a couple of feet away from them. They had their hands behind their backs and were staring straight ahead, but from the look of it they were very excited. Papa wanted to grin, but his smile dropped even before it had actually graced his face.

‘You should take them home.’ He said. He let himself fall back into the sheets. ‘Take them too.’ He waited for The Puppet Master to reply, or make a nasty remark, or even punch him. But the man stood up without glancing back and snapped his fingers. The Doctors listened to him without hesitation. Of course they did, Papa had seemingly surrendered.

‘Puppet Master?’ Papa said. His cold voice echoed through the church. ‘If you ever enter my church again uninvited you will not make it out alive. The same goes for your minions.’

The Puppet Master turned. ‘In that case I’ll be expecting your invitation, Papa Emeritus.’ He answered. Papa listened how the footsteps of the three men disappeared, and how the heavy door closed behind them as they finally left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bearfeat42.tumblr.com/


End file.
